dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Krillin
|manga debut = "Extra Edition 1" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 736 |Date of death=May 7, Age 753 December 24, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 |Height=153 cm (5'0") |Weight=45 kg (99 lbs) |Address=NBI 8250012 B. |Occupation=Martial artist |Allegiance=Orin Temple (Age 740 - 749) Turtle School (Age 749 - 753) Dragon Team (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Krillin |Mentors = Future Master Roshi Future Korin Future Kami Future Mr. Popo }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Krillin. Biography Background Future Krillin's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764, when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline altered). Two years later, in Age 766, Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus with no cure and was unable to be wished back, due to the death being of natural cause. Future Krillin was shocked about his best friend, Future Goku's death. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Krillin makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is revealed that Krillin was blown up and killed by Android 17's Photon Flash. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a flashback in "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Krillin is shown fighting the Androids alongside his allies. "Future" Trunks Saga Future Krillin's spirit was erased when Future Zeno wiped out all existence to end Infinite Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis (in the anime) created or by Future Trunks and Future Mai (in the manga). Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Krillin, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health outside Goku's House. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Krillin without his best-friend. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Krillin is killed by the Androids. In the TV Special, Future Krillin is shown being attacked by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, each shooting a Finger Beam at him at the same time. Future Krillin was one of the last Z Fighters to die. He was 31 years old at the time of his death. Voice Actors *Japanese: Mayumi Tanaka *English: **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann Battles ;The History of Trunks *Future Krillin vs. Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Kuririn do Futuro es:Krilin del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who have been Erased